


Re-imagined reconciliation scenes since actual ones were so lacking

by constructivecritic71



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constructivecritic71/pseuds/constructivecritic71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was so bewildered after the Season 6 Episode 8 starting from the library reconciliation scene of Mary and Henry: such wonderful characters, capable actors--why did the show mess it up so much when the rest of the episode was so much better? Bad writing, poor directing, just altogether wrong. First time I have ever felt so strongly that I felt compelled to write down what I thought should have been presented instead, if it had to be done in a few scenes within the episode, keeping the original lines I thought were salvageable. It wasn't until weeks later that I found this site and am now posting it. Late to the party, I know, but it was cathartic at the time. It is not brilliant writing, but is intended to portray elements that were missing in the reconciliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-imagined reconciliation scenes since actual ones were so lacking

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how transformational Mary's love for Matthew was for her character between seasons 1 and 2, and how something similarly strong should have happened with her acceptance of her love for Henry. Even though she is "Queen Mary", it didn't seem right that Henry just came at her beckon, and then Edith came for the wedding, without any sort of real act of contrition on Mary's part to either of them.

Mary does not "summon" Henry to Downton.  During an after-dinner scene (the day after the blow-up with Edith, same day as Mary's talk with Granny): Mary asks Rosamund if she is still going back to London tomorrow, and upon hearing yes, says that she would like to accompany her if she doesn’t mind. R: “But of course I do not mind; I’d rather enjoy the company.”

The next morning, we see Mary giving a letter to be posted (this is one to Bertie to start the reconciliation later). Tom asks what her plans are in London, and she says, “Attempting to make peace, if I can. Wish me luck. Actually, there is something you could do for me...” She and he continue talking, but we cannot hear it.

Grave visit scene occurs. When Isobel guesses that Mary wants to marry again, she replies, “If he’ll still have me. I have been foolish, like I was with Matthew when I lost him for a time.” Then she gets in the car where Rosamund is waiting and they go to the train station together.

In London, Mary goes to Edith’s office (early afternoon). The receptionist is not there at the moment so Mary has a quiet moment to observe her sister in action, working with her editor.  The receptionist comes back and Mary says that she doesn’t have an appointment but is Edith’s sister and would like just a few minutes of her time.

Upon seeing Mary there, Edith’s expression conveys surprise, confusion, and anger. They go into Edith’s office. M: “I won’t take too much of your time… I just wanted to apologize for my behavior with Bertie. You were right when you said that I was unhappy and couldn’t stand that others were happy around me…especially you.  You have every right not to forgive me, but I am truly sorry.” Surprised by the evident sincerity in Mary’s words, Edith is a little taken aback, and visibly lets down her shoulders, but is not quite ready to give in. E: “You came to London to tell me, and you seem sincere. What happened?” M: “People who care about both of us helped me understand that I was the cause of my own unhappiness, and unfortunately, yours, too. So, I had to be the one to try to make amends. I know my apology won’t bring Bertie back, but, well, I felt I had to tell you anyway.” E, still uncertain, nods, “Have you seen Henry since you are here?” M: “Not yet, but I hope to.” Mary gets up to leave, and by the door, says, looking around, “This place suits you well, I can see why you love it so.” Then she leaves.

Later, we see Henry in his flat reading, and his manservant announces, “Lady Mary Crawley.” Henry looks up, shocked to see her, and rises from his chair. H: “Mary?! What are you doing here?”

M, acting completely cool and normal for her: “You are not the only one who can make surprise visits, although I dare say I hope you give me a better reception than I gave you.” The manservant helps her with her coat and hat. H: “Of course.” Henry stops him as he is about to leave to hang it up and asks for him to bring up some tea.

M, as she is assessing the flat: “Well, this is exactly as I would have expected.” H, not defensively, just point-of-fact: “It has suited me. I am not ashamed of it.” M, turning back toward him, surprised that he may have read something negative in her comment. “Nor should you be! I only meant that your flat reflects you well.” H, not letting her get away with that statement: “How so?” M, accepting the challenge, walking around, and gesturing to things as she speaks, and her demeanor is typical—cool with a little flirtation: “Well, it is sharp, tasteful, a mix of traditional and modern, masculine,--” The telephone rings, interrupting her. H: “Pardon me, but that is likely Tom. We had a call--.” Henry stops mid-sentence and shows that he has figured something out. “But you knew that, I suppose.” Mary gives him the barest hint of a smile as he goes to answer the telephone. H: “Hello.” T: “Henry, this is Tom.” H: “Yes, Mary just got here.” T: “Well, she didn’t say what this is about, but I’ve done my part. I will leave you to it.”

After hanging up the phone, Henry turns back toward Mary.  They are still far apart physically in the room, Henry behind his desk even. H, gently, but firmly with the tiniest hint of reproach in his voice: “Mary, please--don’t play with me.” M, with a startled, did-you-just-say-that look on her face: “What?!” H, a little guardedly: “The last time I saw you, you answered my declaration of love with anger and offense and drove me out. Now you are here in London to see me—why?” M, uncertainly because she doesn’t really know where they stand, takes a step toward him, and starts out with the apology: “Because I want to apologize for my wretched behavior. (She looks toward a picture of Henry and Charlie) During such a tragic time for you, I’ve been just selfishly dreadful, and I am sorry.” H, straightens a little, surprised by her words. M continues: “You see, I am not proud to admit it, but apparently when I am unhappy I can be rather rude and nasty to those around me.” H, with a knowing nod, “So I have seen.” M: “Oh, you weren’t the only target, unfortunately. Papa, Anna,… and I even caused a terrible rift between Edith and Bertie.” H, looking surprised: “What?!” M, putting her hand up so as not to pursue that tangent: “The point is, I came to realize that my unhappiness was my own doing; that I have been miserable … since I tried to break with you.” H, surprised, moves to come around the desk, and says, allowing a slight hint of hope in his voice: “Dear heart, what are you saying?”

M, taking the plunge: “I am saying that you were right: I was fighting falling in love with you. But I am not going to fight it anymore. That is, if I haven’t driven you away for good.” H, coming closer to her, but stops at least an arm’s length away. He remains self-confident, but wants to be clear of his intentions and know hers: “You haven’t—I told you that wouldn’t be easy. But, Mary, I will not be satisfied as an occasional dinner partner for you; I want you fully. And you know who I am; I do not pretend otherwise.” M is visibly relieved, and draws strength from his strength. She knows that she needs to say more for herself as well as for him to hear: “Tom and I once discussed how good marriages are between equals; but it has nothing to do with wealth or title or standing. It is about two people having the same strength, commitment, and passion. I admit I doubted it at the time, but I see it now…because I believe that you and I are such a match.” H closes the gap, takes her hands, and says: “I believe that, too.  And I understand your doubts. So with all that’s happened, for both our sakes, I have to ask: are you sure?” M: “Oh, Henry! This has all happened so fast…when I got on the train this morning, I was not sure of anything about us other than that I needed to try to see you.” H, sensing what her answer will be, he gently holds her arms: “And now?”  M, putting her hands on his arms, too: “I am not a young 20 year old; I know what love is. And heaven knows I have had plenty of offers from other men. (she touches his cheek) But none of them captured my heart like you have. I believe that if I leave you now, I would never be as happy as we would be together.” H, smiling finally: “Oh, darling!“  They embrace and kiss.

H, seeming to remember something: “One moment...” He goes and gets something out of his desk, then says as he is leading her to sit on the sofa: “I am not the most traditional of chaps, but certain situations call for established customs…” and he goes down on one knee in front of her, opening a ring box as he does. H: “Mary, please marry me.” M, smiling delightedly, lets him put the ring on her finger, “I will. Will we always continue to surprise each other?” H: “I do hope so.” Then another kiss (a real one, like the rain scene, not like the clumsy one in the current reunion scene, and no “whew” moment like in the current one—that was out of character and just an awkward moment). M: “Are you sure you can handle my rude behavior and all?” H, teasingly: ”Mary, you were rude to me nearly from the moment we met, and still I fell in love with you. Besides, I’d like to think I have a positive effect on your happiness.” More kissing.

That evening, we see Mary, Henry and Rosamund entering the Royal Automobile Club together for dinner. As they await the host, Rosamund says, “I am honored to be included in this celebratory dinner for your engagement. I cannot say I was too surprised, but Mary said so little on our journey from Downton this morning.” The host greets them and begins to lead them to a table. As they walk, M: “Thank you for representing the family, Aunt Rosamund. I would have invited Edith, but, well, she’s likely still furious at me.” R, not too loudly: “You wouldn’t want your roles reversed from the other morning…in front of Henry and his family.” Mary gives R a measured look, but doesn’t say anything. As they get to the table, H: “Mary, you mentioned Edith and Bertie earlier… can you elaborate on what happened?” M, glancing at Rosamund: “In short, I forced Edith to tell Bertie something in a most unplanned and uncomfortable way. He was put out that she hadn’t told him before, so there is no engagement.” H: “Hmm. Perhaps it is not a permanent split …(looking toward Rosamund) Bertie is as mad about Edith as I am about Mary, and may yet realize that is more important. (not really looking at either of them) I assume that it was about Marigold?” M and R look a little shocked but do not say anything, and H says, “Come now, is it really such a surprise that I figured it out? To have caused a break-up means something serious, and most scandals these days involve some type of indiscretion, so what else could it be?” Mary says, “Auntie, we should take this as a fair warning that Downton will have few secrets while Henry is in residence.” R: “I should have to agree with you! (a little pause as she assesses the two of them) You know, I may not have had much to say about this match before, but I am convinced now. And I will say as much to my brother and Cora. (to Henry) You have a gift, you know, and it is more than just being observant and clever. Besides, it is a rare fellow that can get Mary to admit to an error.” H: “I welcome your familial support, although I hope I do not need it.  I fear you may find my family to be rather lackluster compared to yours.” Looking up, H: “Ah, here they are now.” We see Henry rise and his parents and possibly more walking toward the table (we do not know about his siblings if he even has any). End of scene.

Later, as they arrive at Rosamunds’ house, Rosamund: “Henry, thank you for a lovely dinner. Your parents are delightful. Mary, you should have them up to Downton now and again after you’re married.” M: “Of course they’ll be welcome anytime! With Mr. Talbot’s previous turn in Parliament, we may want to warn everyone, especially Tom, to keep political discussions civil.” H: “Indeed, although my father is not the type to cause a scene.” R: “Good night, Henry.” M: “I’ll be right in, Auntie.” Rosamund goes inside while Henry and Mary remain outside.

M: “Aunt Rosamund is right—it was a wonderful dinner. Do you think your family approves of us, me being a widow with a young child?” H: “What a silly question! At my age, my mother had likely given up hope--she is thrilled out of her skin!” They both smile. H gets a little more serious, “Speaking of my maturity, I’d like to ask a rather indelicate question.” M: “I’m sure I can handle it.” H: “Well, I’ve never been married, but do you expect that I am … inexperienced?” M, a little shocked: “Heavens! I never really thought about it that way …but I suppose not.” H: “And do you mind?” M: “You do not have any illegitimate children anywhere, do you?” H, laughing lightly: “Not of which I am aware. And no past loves who could ever turn me away from you.” M: “Well, then, no.” H: “Good…I feel the same: I would not impose any double standard with you.” M, hesitantly: “I don’t understand.” H: “I am not referring to your being married. I did hear Rosamund’s comment about not wanting Edith to disclose something in front of my family…” M: “I see…we all have skeletons, and I am no exception. Although I dare say that mine are not well hidden—my whole family seems to know.” H: “Whatever your skeletons, truly I care more about our future than anything that’s behind either of us.” M, looking at him: “I believe you…I will be frank, then: I have ventured into scandalous territory, and because of it have been the target of blackmail attempts.” H: “My word!” M: “You brought this up.” H, laughing lightly: “So I did.”  M: “But, Henry, that is all past, and there is no one who could lead me astray from you.” They kiss.

 


End file.
